The present invention relates to a cutting device for wall coverings and floor coverings.
Guidance devices for cutting or trimming a wallpaper strip or similar materials are known. Thus, for example, a guidance device is known from DE-OS No. 28 22 844, consisting of a profile which defines an application surface for support on one wall and a bearing surface for the strip to be trimmed and consisting furthermore of a guiding device for a knife. A groove in the bearing surface serves as the guiding device.
DE-GM No. 78 04 744 describes a cutting ruler for the cutting of material in the form of strips, such as wallpaper or carpet strips, consisting of an extrusion profile segment with a cross-section essentially in the form of a T with a shank in central location on a mostly even-surfaced profile flange, said shank being even-surfaced. The height of the shank is about equal to one half of the flange width, whereby a cutting groove, running parallel to the length of the profile is provided on the outer surface of the flange, approximately at its center, on at least one flange half.
All the guiding devices mentioned above have the disadvantage of tending to press themselves into the wall covering material, especially if the material is soft, because of the guiding devices' T-shaped configurations. These devices furthermore lack stability.
The strip material is generally cut with sharp knives to the required dimensions. Electric knives or scissors by means of which cutting can be effected are also known.
Thus, for example, DE-OS No. 15 53 763 describes an electrically driven scissor with two shanks supported in the scissor housing and bearing the scissor blades. The first shank is coupled to an electric drive and is capable of being swivelled around a scissor axis, while the second shank is fixedly supported in the housing.
A similar electric shearing device with one fixed and one oscillating, driven shearing knife, is described in DE-OS No. 20 15 846.
DE-OS No. 21 30 043 discloses an electric knife with a housing in which an electrically driven motor, a normally stationary counterblade and a second blade are installed. The second blade can be made to oscillate by the motor that is equipped with a driving mechanism which connects the motor to the second blade so that the second blade can be oscillated in and out of cutting action with the fixed counterblade.
The above-mentioned electric cutting devices are not particularly well-suited for cutting material strips as such a device produce an uneven cut.
It has furthermore been found that the uneven cut is, among other reasons, caused by the fact that the cutting devices are cutting forward, as scissors normally do, and thus catch on the material. However, if cutting is done backward, as would normally be the case with a knife, the cut becomes much more even.
It is the objective of the instant invention to create a cutting device for wall coverings which makes possible better adherence of the device to walls, even soft walls, and by means of which a clean, even cut can be obtained without great expenditure of force.